Pokemon: Otra Historia
by WenkoO
Summary: Así como tiempo atrás historias de héroes legendarios dieron inicio de la nada otra comenzara sin previo aviso. En la nombrada región de Kanto un futuro entrenador nace, se desarrolla y madura para dar inicio a la aventura. ¿Luchar o huir?


PRÓLOGO

Desde que tenía consciencia había estado en aquel lugar, no conocía nada más que la gran edificación donde residía, observó las cuatro paredes de su enorme habitación con desconfianza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y acercando aún más ambas rodillas a su pecho mientras entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

– ¿Por qué se conforman con permanecer en este lugar? – Hablaba en voz baja, susurrándole a los pequeños que dormían plácidamente en sus camas acurrucados entre las sabanas. Aunque tal vez la pregunta verdadera fuera una totalmente diferente, ¿por qué él no se había largado?

Puso sus manos en frente de sí mismo y las vio detalladamente, estas eran iluminadas con la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana en el fondo de la habitación, la pequeñez de ellas tanto como de sus otras extremidades le recordaban que tan solo era un niño que no podría hacer mucho.

Día, tras día, había tenido que ver como sus amigos se iban con familias nuevas del orfanato donde permanecía, algunos se iban con personas desbordantes de elegancia y bienes económicos, otros se largaban con personas de apariencia estándar. Pero su turno todavía no llegaba.

Se levantó de su cama en silencio poniéndose unas curiosas pantuflas naranjas con motivos de charmander a sus costados y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para rondar un momento la sala, cerró la puerta de su habitación de espacio, procurando no hacer ruido para evitar despertar a los demás, aunque el rechinar de la puerta siempre era molesto.

– Tengo sed, quiero agua – Se movía con paso presuroso buscando llegar rápidamente pues a pesar de que no sabía la hora, era obvio que no era temprano con tan solo ver el cielo, lo regañarían bastante si lo tomaban por sorpresa rondando los pasillos.

Llegó a la cocina con suma facilidad, al parecer todos estaban dormidos y nadie realizaba inspección nocturna a los pasillos, tomó un vaso del refrigerador y lo colocó en la mesa posada en el medio de la cocina, de la cual arrastro poco a poco una silla para llegar a la parte superior en donde se encontraba la jarra con el agua.

No pasó mucho para que guardara todo y saciara su sed.

Ya llevaba por lo menos un año dentro del orfanato, deseando algún día poder tener la edad suficiente como para largarse. Por un momento el sonido del televisor encendido en la cocina llamó su atención, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero probablemente se les había olvidado apagarlo.

Por primera vez en su corto tiempo de vida las noticias habían despertado un sentimiento de curiosidad en él, un enunciado que entraba y salía de pantalla ubicado debajo del presentador de noticias mantenía sus ojos atrapados en el aparato eléctrico.

– "La caída del equipo Rocket" – Menos mal había aprendido a leer, toda la capacidad de atención y entendimiento que sus nueves años de edad le podían dar fueron dirigidos al televisor, escuchando atentamente la noticia, sintiéndose justo como una polilla atraída a la luz.

– Como ultima noticia tenemos información de que un joven desconocido ha acabado con el conocido grupo de maleantes, equipo rocket, uno de los grupos con el mayor registro de incidencias, con delitos que van desde el tráfico Pokemon hasta el maltrato de los mismos – El hombre se tomó un respiro mientras se preparaba para continuar.

– Su líder Giovanni se ha dado a la fuga y una búsqueda será comenzada por parte de las autoridades de esta región en colaboración con las otras, al parecer hay un hombre que afirma haberlo visto por última vez en el gimnasio llevando a cabo una batalla con el chico anónimo, procederemos a hablar con Emma, ubicada en Ciudad Verde, ¿Emma? – La cámara fue cambiada hacia una mujer, tras ella se encontraba el gimnasio siendo intervenido por varios oficiales los cuales salían y entraban en busca del jefe criminal.

– Bien Chris, por aquí la ley ha empezado a tomar cartas en el asunto, buscan sin descanso en cada rincón del gimnasio a la cabecilla del grupo, aquí tenemos a el hombre testigo de los hechos – La mujer paso la atención hacia un anciano encargado de la limpieza del gimnasio.

– ¡S-Sí!, el chico me preguntó si el líder había vuelto a lo que le afirmé, luego entró a desafiarlo, todo me daba una sensación extraña, era muy raro que el líder del gimnasio se apareciera pues permanecía mucho tiempo ausente así que cuando escuché todo el ajetreo no pude evitar entrar por curiosidad – La reportera le interrumpió.

– ¿Sabe cuál es el nombre de nuestro héroe? – el anciano la observó unos segundos y continuó.

– No, lo siento señorita, al instante de terminar el combate salí del lugar y llamé a la policía, nunca había visto a Giovanni en persona y al observarlo por primera vez me di cuenta de quién era – El señor llevaba las manos a su calva cabeza buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse pues todavía estaba un poco impactado por todo lo que vio.

– Solo puedo decir una cosa, no me arrepiento de haber visto ese combate, la emoción de presenciar una pelea entre dos contrincantes tan fuertes es indescriptible – Decía rascándose la barba blanca que llevaba consigo. La reportera nuevamente llevo el micrófono hacia ella.

– Sabia decisión señor, ahora los oficiales se encargarán de llevar este asunto con sus propias manos, a nuestro héroe desconocido le damos las gracias por todo desde Ciudad Verde, Chris vamos de nuevo contigo… – De repente la pantalla se apagó.

– ¡Allan! – El chico permaneció embobado unos segundos, pero volteó tras haber escuchado la voz de una de las jefas.

– ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?, ¡vamos!, debes ir a tu habitación – La mujer lo tomó de la mano y le arrastro por los pasillos – Pero señora yo…– no terminó de articular sus palabras pues el regaño llegó primero.

– No hay excusas, conoces muy bien las reglas de la casa, no puedes andar a altas horas de la noche paseándote por los pasillos como si nada – Guardó silencio pues sabía que no saldría ganando en aquella discusión, observó su mano siendo sujetada por la mujer que lo arrastraba hacia su lúgubre habitación.

Su entrecejo de nuevo estaba fruncido.

Bruscamente se soltó de la dama y corrió hacia donde era llevado. - ¡Hey! – la mujer intentó llamar su atención, mas él no volteo, llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sorprendentemente ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto fue despertado.

La chica lo dejó en paz.

Se tumbo en su cama con su brazo tapando sus ojos, no duro mucho tiempo así, pues después de algunos minutos lo quito y se sentó en el colchón. – Quiero un Pokemon – Dijo con la inocencia que alguien de su edad típicamente demostraría.

– No quiero seguir aquí atrapado con estas personas, quiero salir y ver el mundo, no necesito padres o hermanos, primos o tíos – Poco a poco sus ojos fueron hacia la ventana que resaltaba en el fondo.

– Solo quiero verlo, como seguramente hizo él –

Un deseo del entrenador del futuro.


End file.
